


Look at me I

by AlexxaSick



Series: Look at me [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone discovers that he likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me I

Jun knew he had been dating her for almost a year now, and he wondered if it was really really necessary to have her around the set this much, wasn’t it much of a giveaway? They weren’t supposed to let everyone know if they were actually dating someone. It had brought past trouble to Arashi a slip of discretion, but they were past many things now, they were really grew up in many ways. And he did understand that inside the studio Paparazzi were less probable to be found just because the security; but finding her everywhere was becoming a little unnerving. And he also knew better than confront Nino about her, so he basically kept his annoyance for himself since Sho and Aiba seemed to be in really good terms with her and Ohno just simply didn’t mind.

That afternoon they didn’t have work until the evening and he had some free time since his location shoot got cancelled due bad weather, he thought he could arrive a little early to the dressing room and sleep for a while, until the others started to arrive. Jun found himself a good spot, he had his back to the door but he could see in the mirrors if someone arrived, he was partially concealed by the back of the couch so no one would bother but he could make himself noticed if he needed to. He relaxed and fell asleep.

A while later some whispers woke him up he was about to snap when he heard who was and decided to keep low profile, so they wouldn’t try to talk to him.

“But Matsumoto-san is sleeping there” Her voice said. Jun wanted to kick her for using the same fake tone she used when she was on television. “Do you really like them as fake as you, Nino?” he thought trying to ignore them and go back to sleep.

“He could sleep through an earthquake, It’ll be okay if you keep quiet” Nino said sitting her on a couch and kneeling in front of her. Jun opened one eye to see the reflection of his band mate and girlfriend in the mirror. She had a confused look on her face and sat very stiff her legs slightly parted, and the prankster was kneeling in front of her shooting his (fake) best reassuring smile. He put his hands to her knees and pushed them apart still smiling, at some point he thought Nino had realized he was watching everything he was doing because before burying his face between her legs he smirked. She gasped and covered his mouth promptly with her hands. Jun couldn’t see exactly see what he was doing but he could see her reactions to whatever it was.

In his mind clearly the image formed even though he tried hard not to imagine what the magician was doing, he tried to go back to sleep but closing his eyes made the image in his mind seem more clear as he could hear the hitch in her breathing even if she was doing a good job muffling the whimpering or moaning she would have doing otherwise. In his mind Nino rolled his tongue slowly against the shaved lips of her pussy making her shiver a few times before using his little fingers to pull them apart and slip his tongue between them, slowly torturing her. He opened his eyes to see her throw her head back, arching her slender flexible body at whatever her boyfriend was doing.

When he closed his eyes again he could see Nino clearly, as he ran his tongue thoroughly in her pussy, pushing his tongue inside her a little bit before pushing away and lick up to her clit, eventually leaving the job of fucking her to his fingers and concentrating his tongue on her clit, moving it faster and faster.

He opened his eyes again when he heard her gasps as her hands were no longer on her mouth and she was trembling threading her long nails on his hair. She moaned softly before starting pulling his hair and making him stop. He looked up at her his face bright with saliva and other refinements. He smiled slyly at her sleepy look as she tried to recover from the orgasm she just had. His hair was a mess and Jun thought that he never looked sexier than right now. He closed his eyes when he noticed Nino looking around.

“Go fix yourself honey” He heard him say, he figured she nodded before going out the dressing room because the only sound he could hear was her high heels growing faint against the floor. Nino stood up and walked to Jun. “I know you’re awake” He said sitting on the gap between his chest and the edge of the couch.

“Nino, what the hell!?!?!” He said opening his eyes in disgust.

“I could ask you the same question”. The magician answered looking at him pleased smile on his face. He stirred on the couch feeling his pants tighter around his crotch. “You know that if you wanted to you could have make a noise or give any signs of life and I would have stopped” then he chuckled before correcting himself, “Or should I say she would never agreed to continue”

“Go and wash your face and your mouth you filthy brat” Jun said, sounding more pissed that he actually felt.

“Why? You seem pretty happy about it” Nino said reaching to Jun’s crotch making him gasp. “Or is it my girlfriend who you like?” Jun didn’t know how to answer that, either way he was screwed. Nino stood up facing him, putting his hand on his pants to make his erection more evident. “If it’s her I’ll be sa~d” he said before leaving the dressing room.

Jun stared at his own reflection with his eyes open wide. “What the hell had just happened” he thought blinking twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Original author Note: Okay this is just pure crack, I was asleep up until an hour ago or so, and somehow I was dreaming about that it was declared the International Day for Oral Sex and I wanted to write a fic for it and started writing in my dream when I woke up when finding myself unable to go back to sleep I decided to actually write the fic for this non-existent Oral Sex International Day. If I get enough love from readers I’ll be motivated to write the not so Hetero part that followed this scene in my head, so pleaseee~ comment yes?


End file.
